Reality or Not
by Monster Fan
Summary: Post "Normal Again". Joyce and Hank place a call to an old friend.
1. Default Chapter

****

Reality or Not!

by Monster Fan

The clouds hung low in the sky as the two people left the building. They walked briskly headed for their car in the nearly deserted parking area. After a few minutes the car started down the road. Inside the man and woman were in a heated discussion. 

"I want you to call him. When we get home."

"No, Joyce!"

"I want you to call him, Hank!"

"What good is do you think it will do?"

"I don't know. But the doctors said he maybe able to help her. And I will do anything to have my baby girl back."

Sighing, Hank agreed. "Okay, I will give him a call. But I don't believe that it will work. He was here three months ago and you saw what happened."

"Yes I know! But we have got to try something. Our little girl is wasting away in that place."  


"I know sweetheart! I know!"

They continued home and once there he went directly to the telephone and placed the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone at the hotel rang. An English gentleman answered the phone. "Angel investigations, Well hello, Mr. Summers. How is every thing."

"Not well but thank you for asking. Is he there?"

"I am sorry to hear that things aren't well. And, yes, he is right here." The Englishman handed the phone to the dark hair man. 

"Hello, Mr. Summers" the dark hair man said.

"Hello. Please forgive me for bothering you but Joyce insisted that I call you."

"That is quiet all right. What can I do for you and Joyce?"

Hank stammered as he asked "Uh. I was wondering if you would visit Buffy."

"Do you think that is wise after our last encounter?"

"To be honest, I really do not know. She has slipped so far back. I am not for sure if you can even reach her."

"I will be more than happy to see her, if you think it will help."

"Thank you, I hope you being there will get her out of that world of vampires, demons, and other monsters that she lives in."

"I will do what I can for her sir. I know that it is not my place, but have you ever consider that what she is living in maybe the truth in her eyes."

"Please not you also! There is no such thing as vampires!" Hank said angrily

"Well maybe not! But maybe after what happened to her, it is the only way she can deal with it."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It has just been a trying time for six long years. I thought it was going to be okay when she came out of it for three months."

"Yes, I did also"

"Listen, I know that you are busy. When you have time, could you please go visit her."

"Sure Mr. Summers I will do that."

"Thank you!" and he hung up.

The young man held the phone in his hand and stared off into space as the Englishman placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke "Have I ever told you of how fine of a young gentleman you have turned out to be."

The young man turn the English man and said "No! But thanks. I do not deserve it though."

"Xander! Any one else would have run away and hid knowing what you know."

"I know but I feel crappie about Buffy"

"Yes, it is such a tragic waste. That poor girl."

The elevator was coming down the floor counter showing when it reached the lobby. As the door opened a man in dark pants and shirt exited. "Hi gang! How is everyone today!'

"We are quiet well, Angel. Thank you for asking," Giles replied.

"Well, speak for yourself, Giles. My day has gone to the dogs."

Concerned Angel inquired, "What's happened Xander?"

Sitting down on the lobby couch Xander looked at Angel. "I just received a phone call from Buffy's Dad."

"Oh! How is she doing?"

"Not well, in fact she seems to be getting worse."  
  
"Man, I am sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too!"

"What does he want you to do?"

"Just go and see her."

Angel walked over and sat down beside Xander. "What does he think it will do?"

"Maybe bring her out again, I guess."

Angel looked at Giles. "Is there anything we can do for her?"

"We offered once if you remember. And he turned us down flat." Giles replied.

Sighing Angel said. "You know this is all the Council's fault! If Merrick had trained Willow correctly Buffy would not be where she is today."

"I have to agree with you there, Angel. The council did handle it poorly. I mean, it was such a tragedy that Buffy had to see her half-sister, Willow, killed by Dru. If Willow had been properly trained she would have made a fine Slayer. And it was a double loss. Buffy had so much potential for being a mighty witch."

"Yes, when Dru killed Willow in the library right in front Buffy, the poor girl shut down completely." Angel replied.

"You know, when we use to go to school Buffy was so jealous of Willow and me. She was always hitting on me to go out with her. She never could get that I did not like blondes. Her parents still hope that my face and voice will bring her back to reality." Xander remarked.

"Yes! I remember quiet well, how quiet and shy she was. I never should have let her become involved with us. But she was so great on the computer and she had such magic potential that I, like Merrick, made a grave error in judgement." Giles said.

"But what I don't understand is, if she came out of it, what sent her back?" Angel asked.

"Well I am partly to blame, I think. The last time I was there to see her, she seemed pretty connected to reality. She asked me if I could ever think of going out with her. And when I told her I was seeing some one, she asked who? And I told her it was the new Slayer." Xander replied.

"I see. I did not know that you had divulged that to her." Giles replied sadly.

"I am sorry! But she seemed so normal. And I did not want to lead her on, make her think that there was a chance for us. And besides, Buffy still blames herself for Willow's death. And as long as she does, Willow's ghost is going to drag her back to that world of hopelessness" Xander said defensively.

"You are quiet right! You could not have led her on. But maybe it could have waited a little while," Giles responded. "But in any case we have things to do."

Angel walked over to the weapons locker and pulled out his favorite sword. As Giles gather his crossbow and holy water, Xander grabbed his duster and started to walk into the courtyard. Angel's voice rang out. "When are you going to get rid of that?

"Get rid of what?"

"Spike's old duster. I don't know why you still keep it!"

"It is like a trophy! One day we are going to run into Drusilla again and I want her to know that she may have killed my first love, but I killed hers also."

Shaking his head Angel watched Xander head out to where the Slayer was working out. 

Xander stared at her and thought, "God! She is beautiful and so graceful. Not like Willow. Willow was beautiful in her own way. And so is this one." 

The Slayer turned around and walked over and grabbed Xander and gave him a deep kiss.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, her Jamaican voice ringing though the courtyard.

"I miss you each time I am not by your side," he replied.

"Good. You remember that!" she said teasingly

"You know that I will."

From the lobby they heard Angels voice. "Xander? Kendra? Are you ready?"

They looked at each other and headed off for their next mission.

The End


	2. Disclaimer

****

Disclaimer

None of the characters from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' or 'Angel' belong to me. They are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon (to whom we all owe one giant "Thank You!"), Mutant Enemy, Lazy Dave, Fox, WB, UPN, and other copyright owners.

I just borrowed them to play with.

****

Distribution

Go ahead. Just put my name on it and e-mail me where you're posting it. 

****

Feedback

Oh yes, please.

****

Spoilers

"Normal Again"


End file.
